


Kitsune: The Thief and The Trickster

by IrisEvergreen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Naruto Fusion, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Danzo is evil in most world's, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Hybrid Naruto, M/M, Multi, Naruto takes care of Naruto, but trying to make the best out of it, stuck in a different world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisEvergreen/pseuds/IrisEvergreen
Summary: Naruto Namikaze was from a world where chakra was a thing that caused terror and mutants and monsters ravaged humanity. He was a genetically engineered mutant hybrid; one of the nine successful experiments and arguably the strongest of them. When Danzo killed the head of Konoha research facility and took over, Naruto had no choice but to run with his fellow hybrids. That was the beginning of the chase. Along the way eight out of the nine were gone; either killed by Danzo or killed themselves in a suicide mission to stop Danzo, either way Naruto was going to make sure the Danzo paid dearly for his crimes. But things took a turn for the worse and by a trick of fate Naruto Namikaze woke up in Wave; just before Team 7 arrived escorting Tazuna the bridge builder.How will Naruto Namikaze cope in a world that is radically different from his world and what will he do with the Naruto Uzumaki that is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?





	Kitsune: The Thief and The Trickster

A blonde-haired, green-eyed woman walked along a corridor smiling occasionally at her co-workers. Some of them smiled back while some were too engrossed in their work to even notice her.

"Ms.Tanaka,"

The woman paused and turned around to face the small brunette standing behind her.

"Yes," the woman smiled kindly at the smaller woman who was her PA.

The brunette relaxed at her smile and smiled back nervously, "Dr.Hiroshi wants you at Tech lab 103."

Tanaka nodded with a smile and the brunette turned to leave but was stopped by the hand on her shoulder.

"Ms.Tanaka?" She asked questioningly.

"Come to the lab with me."

The brunette blinked confused, "But he wanted to meet you alone..."

"I know," Tanaka frowned, "But I am asking you to come with me."

The brunette nodded still confused but decided not to question her superior. Tanaka followed the assistant to the lab.

Once they got there Tanaka turned to the smaller woman, "I forgot to take my data chip," she said chuckling lightly, "Could you please go to my office and get it for me. It should be right there on the table."

The brunette gave a confused frown but nodded and left. Wondering why Ms. Tanaka was acting strangely, the woman never forgets anything and is usually more strict than this. In the end, the PA shrugged, maybe something good happened to put her in this mood.

Tanaka observed the brunette disappear back the way they came. She turned to the security system that provided her entry after a DNA recognizing sequence.

Inside the lab, there was only one man. He was standing in the middle of some sophisticated technology.

"Oh, Tanaka, thank god you are here!"

Dr. Hiroshi said looking up from his work.

Tanaka smiled.

Hiroshi raised an eyebrow at this, "You seem to be in a good mood today..."

Tanaka shrugged, "What did you call me here for?"

Hiroshi turned serious, "I got a message from Director Shimura. He believes that the facility will be infiltrated by the Hybrids."

Tanaka's eyes widened in surprise, "Hybrids? But I thought all of them were killed in the explosion!"

Hiroshi frowned before sighing, "No, when the Konoha Research Facility(KRF) exploded everyone thought all nine Hybrids were killed in the explosion but the Director found out that the explosion had been staged by that Namikaze to cover the Hybrids' escape. The Director himself encountered some of them and currently, eight are dead but one of them is still alive."

Tanaka looked surprised, "And all this time everyone believed that the Hybrid experiments were a failure!"

Hiroshi nodded, "Yeah that's what the Director wanted everyone to believe."

"But if the experiment was a success, don't we have a chance of recreating them? I would imagine that research is already being done as we speak."

Hiroshi made a frustrated sound at that, "But it's useless... Minato Namikaze was a genius among genius' and when he destroyed the facility he destroyed all of his research data as well. We have no idea how exactly Namikaze succeeded in creating NINE Hybrids! None of the scientists are able to recreate anything."

"I heard that he had help from some others when he created the Hybrids..." Tanaka mentioned frowning.

Hiroshi shrugged, "Yeah, Kushina Uzumaki; his wife, Karura Sabaku and Tsunade Senju. This was the team with Minato being the head scientist."

"All of them died in the explosion..."

Hiroshi scoffed, "Died? They committed suicide with that explosion so that the Director wouldn't get his hands on any of the research. Not even 1% of the data they had was recovered."

Tanaka hummed, "Did Danzo tell you all this?"

"Yeah, he... Wait since when do you call him 'Danzo'? He's the Director!" Hiroshi asked surprised and Tanaka just shrugged.

"You were saying something about an infiltration?" Tanaka said effectively snapping Hiroshi out of his surprise.

"Ah yes! The Director said that the Hybrid was a shapeshifter. The extent of its abilities are still unknown but I am activating the DNA recognition sequence on every floor and for some reason, ROBIN(the artificial intelligence) says that it needs to be done manually due to some malfunction. I need your help with it. You're the tech wiz."

Tanaka smiled, "Sure, I can do that. I can access the main control panel from here, right?"

Hiroshi blinked, "Of course."

"Just asking..." Tanaka took off her coat and Hiroshi's eyes traced the revealed caramel skin.

Tanaka sent Hiroshi a sly glance and found that his eyes were fixated on her curves and chuckled, "You're such a pervert, Hiro-chan..." She purred.

Hiroshi gulped nervously but his eyes refused to move from her figure. He didn't pay attention as she accessed the control panel and examined the security codes.

"Hey, Hiroshi..." She called tilting her head to the side making her platinum blonde hair spill over her shoulder like a silky curtain and Hiroshi's throat dried up.

"Why would a Hybrid on the run from Danzo infiltrate this facility. I mean this is just one of Danzo's experiment facilities, not even one of the major ones."

"That's because of the crystal, babe..." Hiroshi said with a flirtacious chuckle causing Tanaka to smile.

"The crystal?"

"Yeah, the supposed chakra crystal used by the Shodaime of Konohagakure... The only remaining chakra crystal..."

"Its here?" Tanaka asked curiously.

"Yes... and I managed to turn it into something more..." Hiroshi boasted.

"What did you do?" Tanaka asked excitedly and Hiroshi chuckled.

"You know about all the research going on about harvesting and weaponizing nature chakra, right?"

Tanaka nodded, the research had started three years ago, a year after the explosion of the KRF. This research too had reached a block when they had no way of containing the nature chakra without causing an inevitable explosion.

"Well I used the chakra crystal as the storage. With the chakra crystal it is entirely possible to harvest and use the nature chakra without an explosion or killing the user. I have already successfully stored about Kage-level amounts of nature chakra in it. It was supposed to be moved to the main facility tomorrow, I believe that the Hybrid is after the device."

"Wow!"

Hiroshi preened under the amazed gaze of the sexy woman before him.

"Such a powerful device... its really here?"

Hiroshi nodded, "Yeah, in fact it is in this very lab right this moment. Why do you think I keep anyone other than my trusted facility members out of this lab?"

Tanaka smiled and turned back to the screen that she was working on. Behind her, Hiroshi drunkenly took in the woman's features with a lecherous smile.

The security codes all displayed on the screen and Tanaka opened the main access to the entire facility and abserved all the security sequences.

"You know, what I heard about that Hybrid, Hiroshi?"

"Wha?" Hiroshi drawled drunkenly, his eyes heavily glazed over.

"They call him the Kitsune; a trickster that can take any form after just one look at it. And you know what happens once he gets a hold of someone's DNA?"

Hiroshi blinked slowly.

"He can copy that too. Amazing, isn't it? He doesn't just look like them Hiroshi, he becomes them to the smallest of details including the DNA."

"How... do you... kno... tha?" Hiroshi slurred and gripped the wall so that he wouldn't slip down.

Tanaka smiled as she typed in a code and the sound of the AI announced, "All security sequences deactivated."

"Dea... Wha... you... doin... Ta..ka?"

Tanaka stood up and brushed her skirt and moved next to Hiroshi and gripped his chin with a delicate hand.

"And you know what else he can do, Hiroshi?" She didn't wait for a reply, "He can release such powerful pheramones that can turn anyone into a drooling mindless mess..."

She emphazied by raising Hiroshi's drooping head so that he could look into her eyes.

Hiroshi found himself looking into ocean-blue eyes with a fox like pupil. Hiroshi absently observed the short golden blond hair that framed a chiseled but distictly male face with a sharp jaw line and sun kissed skin several shades lighter than Tanaka's. Then he saw the whisker marks on either cheeks. Looking down he saw a flat muscular chest covered by a black full body suit with dark grey and navy blue markings.

Hiroshi frowned confused, "Ta...ka?"

The figure in front of him chuckled, "Night night bastard."

With a snap, Hiroshi was dead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Almost three centuries ago, the first chakra less boy was born in a shinobi clan. It caused a lot of confusion since the boy had absolutely no chakra or chakra pathway at all. Researches were done and the incident was declared to be a one-time freak accident.

A century later, 79% of the newborns were born without chakra.

The world advanced in technology when chakra became unreliable.

Another century later, the last of the chakra users was born and after that chakra became a part of history.

Years and years of studies discovered nothing on how chakra had simply stopped developing. The Five hidden villages began relying on technology to boost their military.

Society advanced radically in technology and genetic engineering. Less than 20% of the population consisted of chakra users and all of them were nearing their old age.

A terrorist organization named Akatsuki rose up with the idea of ending the chakra users to end violence.

Ten years later they released a virus in different parts of the globe. The virus was designed to target chakra users specifically to kill them. The virus mutated in the environment leading to an uncontrolled unprecedented tragedy.

Any chakra user that became infected mutated into monstrous creatures that were called Mutants. The mutants were violent and attacked without any form of control; running purely by some primal instinct to kill and consume. The mutants can infect uninfected chakra users and turn them into mutants as well.

The hidden villages fell and the survivors joined together to form different sectors. There were a total of seventeen sectors that contained the survivors.

Special forces were formed to defend the sectors against Mutants. But it soon became clear that only chakra could properly counter the attacks of a mutant.

Two decades later, three of the seventeen sectors fell. A group of scientists in the Konoha sector managed to combine Mutant DNA with human DNA to form Hybrids. Each hybrid was born with different sets of powers that depended on the mutant DNA used and the hidden chakra nature of the human DNA.

Fifteen years later, Danzo killed Hiruzen Sarutobi; the head of the Konoha Sector and took over the facility with the intention of turning the hybrids and mutants into his own private army. Minato Namikaze; head of the Hybrid Research team destroyed the facility and all the data in it as a last resort. The entire team of scientists that worked on the Hybrid project died that day.

Danzo tried to control Konoha sector using his group of enhanced Root soldiers but the Hybrids formed against him and destroyed all his plans. In the three years that followed, Danzo discovered a way to incapacitate the Hybrid so that they could be captured for experimentation. They successfully incapacitated eight of the nine hybrids but all of them killed themselves so that Danzo would not get the chance to experiment on them. 

Only one of the Hybrids remain alive today; the youngest and most powerful of the group; his entire skill set is still unknown to Danzo as well as his appearance due to his ability to shape-shift. This last hybrid named Kitsune because of his ability to fool everyone is the most dangerous of them all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sir, Dr. Hiroshi Nakamura was found dead in his personal lab."

Danzo grit his teeth at the news, "And the device?"

"Missing, sir."

Danzo slammed his fist on the table in anger.

"Dr. Tanaka Shisou was also found dead in her home, sir."

"Leave..." Danzo growled and the soldier left quickly.

"Damn you, Kitsune! You're going to pay for this."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A brown-haired, black-eyed young man walked down the alleyway in the Konoha Sector.

The man was wearing a casual blue shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans and looked nothing out of the ordinary.

At the end of the alleyway, another man leaned against the wall. This man looked to be in his fifties. He was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Did you get it?" the older man asked as soon as the brunette was within hearing range.

"Who do you think I am?" The brunette smirked and his black eyes flashed sapphire blue for a moment.

The older man chuckled, "So where is it?"

The brunette extended his wrist showing a rather stylish looking wristwatch.

"That's it?" The older man asked looking at the wristwatch in surprise. Even as he asked the question, both of them could feel the power pulsing inside the harmless looking watch.

Hiroshi Nakamura had designed the device that weaponized nature chakra in the form of a wristwatch. A powerful weapon in an unassuming cover.

"Appearances can be deceiving Ero-sannin, you should know that better than anyone..."

Brown hair turned golden blonde and black eyes became sapphire blue, and a moment later the man standing there was entirely different. Even his clothes shifted into a tight form-fitting black t-shirt showcasing his muscular upper body and khaki pants.

Ero-sannin; also known as Jiraiya; looked at the blonde with a raised eyebrow.

"I know gaki..." The man grumbled, "Inside sources say that Danzo is running around like a headless chicken..."

There was a small chuckle from the blonde, "He should be."

"Naruto..."

The blonde; Naruto turned to Jiraiya at the serious tone, "What?"

"Kiba and Hinata are dead."

Naruto stopped in his tracks for a moment before regaining his composure, "Danzo?"

Jiraiya stayed silent and that was all the answer Naruto needed.

Naruto nodded. Deaths had become an everyday thing to them now.

"How did he find our safehouse?"

Jiraiya stayed silent for another moment before speaking, "Sakura was captured during our last mission. He may have got it out of her."

"I see... What about the others?"

"Shino, Sasuke, and Itachi made it out alive. They are currently helping Shikamaru and Choji empty out our other safehouse just in case that location was compromised as well. Neji and Tenten found a new safehouse and all of them will be moving there..."

Naruto nodded before tilting his head, "What are you not telling me, Ero-sannin?"

Jiraiya chuckled for a moment before taking out a scroll and giving it to Naruto, "This contains some advanced fuuinjutsu. You can learn a lot from it. I know that you will have trouble with it at your current level but I know that you can do it."

Naruto looked down at the scroll confused and was surprised when Jiraiya tossed him another two scroll. He stared at Jiraiya and back at the three scrolls in surprise.

"One of them is a kenjutsu scroll, and the other contains some chakra manipulation details. Use them wisely gaki, I worked my ass off to find them."

"Ero-sannin..." Naruto said confused as he automatically sealed the scrolls in a small storage seal on his wrist, it was the most that he could manage at his current level.  
"What's going on?"

Naruto's senses picked up an increase in the older man's pulse and he could detect the changes inside the man that was his godfather.

"No!" Naruto said horrified.

Jiraiya smiled sadly, "Sorry gaki... One of the bastards managed to surprise me. He injected me with the virus... You know what you have to do, right?"

"No... no no no..."

"I am sorry," the older man's body began shifting and mutating right before Naruto's eyes.

Naruto watched the grotesque monster standing in front of him, "Jiraiya..."

The monster roared and advanced with a speed that would make a kage jealous. Naruto's instincts kicked in and he shifted his foot and propelled upwards and came down with a kick that sent the monster through the concrete floor.

Naruto's right arm shifted into a sword and Naruto plunged the sword through the beast's head without hesitation, "Forgive me, Jiraiya..."

The monster's body shifted and Naruto was thrown back by the sudden expulsion of chakra that happened whenever a mutant died; the blast would have killed anyone other than a hybrid.

Naruto sat on the ground as silent tears streamed down his face. Death had surrounded him since the day he turned seventeen and now the last person he called family was gone.

He felt a curious warmth from his wrist and looked at the wrist that held the watch. It was glowling a bright green and suddenly everything exploded in a flash of light.


End file.
